


Mutti

by Marbius



Series: Universo G [5]
Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Crack, Drama, F/F, Fainting, Humor, M/M, Pseudo-Incest, Surprise Pairing, Wedding Planning
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-17 01:21:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3509897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marbius/pseuds/Marbius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“En esta loca familia dos son hechos. El primero, que todos estamos unidos; el segundo, que no siempre de la manera que te gusta.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Las abuelas

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece, excepto lo original.

**Las abuelas**

 

—No, no –refunfuñó Gustav por tercera vez en lo que iba de la mañana, al pasar con prisas por la cocina y ver que los gemelos cortaban mal las papas—. Rebanadas primero, luego lo hacen en cuadritos.

A Bill los ojos estaban que se le salían de sus cuencas. –No importa, Gus, ¡es para el puré de papa! Puedo picar los trozos con forma de estrella si me da mi regalada gana, porque de todos modos van a convertirse en puré. ¡Puré! –Enfatizó, sudando la gota gorda con el esfuerzo.

El rubio estaba a punto de replicar cuando un asunto más importante atrajo su atención: Corriendo por la casa aún en ropa interior, Ginny y Gweny hacían que Georg y Bushido tuvieran una carrera por ellas rumbo al segundo piso. Las pisadas que parecían elefantes caminando sobre su techo se lo confirmaron.

—Dios –murmuró el baterista al sentarse en la primera silla que encontró y pasarse la mano sobre el abultado vientre—. Esta boda va a ser un total desastre, ugh. Sabía que debía esperarme a que naciera el bebé, o mejor, no hacer nada. ¿Para qué casarme? El puré de papas es una premonición de que todo, absolutamente todo, va a salir mal.

—Vamos, no seas pesimista. El puré de papa no predice el futuro –tarareó alegre Bill al seguir en su labor. Por mucho que renegara de estar trabajando en la cocina, no tenía nada que envidiarle ni a Georg ni a Bushido. Las gemelas podían ser la peor pesadilla de cualquiera en el solo intento de ponerles los zapatos. Ni hablar de los vestidos con holanes que el rubio había elegido para ese día con zapatos de charol a juego, porque ponerles la ropa, sería suicida.

En palabras de Gustav, tenía todo que ser perfecto, con todas sus letras.

Y no era para menos siendo que ya era miércoles y el viernes se celebraba la boda.

Gustav se presionó las sienes con más fuerza de la necesaria, antes de estremecerse de nueva cuenta al oír un golpe sordo en el rellano de las escaleras. —¡No brinquen los escalones! –Gritó más por costumbre que por verdadero interés.

—Gus, son tus hijas –jadeó Bushido al recargarse en el marco de la puerta de la cocina, en una mano una calceta blanca y la otra apoyada en su costado—. Ya no estoy tan joven para correr detrás de menores de edad. Te toca.

—Vemos las canas –se burló Bill al sacarle la lengua.

—Y yo a ti las arrugas pero no digo nada –replicó el rapero con acidez—. Como sea, ayuda. ¡Ayuda! –Gimoteó muy a su pesar. Por fortuna o por desgracia, Gustav era el único que podía controlar a sus nenas cuando comían azúcar y ése, era uno de esos días en los que su intervención era necesaria.

—Bien, las voy a vestir yo, pero… —Alzó un dedo firme ante Georg, que tirado en el suelo, se aferraba a los tobillos de sus hijas, y también a Bushido que aceptaba hasta limpiar los sanitarios de toda la casa con un cepillo de dientes con tal de no lidiar ni un segundo más con las gemelas en estado hiperactivo—. Quiero que ayuden en la cocina. Si se les quema el jamón del horno, esperen mi ira.

—Anda, si sólo vienen tus suegras, no es para tanto –bromeó jocoso Bushido al aceptar un delantal con florecitas que Gustav había recibido el día de la madre y ponérselo de buena gana. De nuevo, todo era preferible a tener que cuidar de las gemelas luego de verlas comer un tazón completo de cereal azucarado.

—Uhm –respondió Gustav. Quizá no; Clarissa y Melissa siempre eran una visita agradable, especialmente porque ni criticaban la casa, ni cómo criaba a sus hijas, muchos menos se entrometían en su vida personal u opinaban en ella. En su labor de abuelas, programaban visitas una vez al mes, llegaban con dulces y regalos y pasaban un buen tiempo. Todos salían ganando.

Ah, pero Gustav no se iba a conformar con eso. No porque fuera codicioso, sino porque ésa no era una ‘visita normal’. En exactamente cuarenta y ocho horas iba a darle el ‘sí’ en matrimonio a Georg ante familiares, un selecto grupo de amigos y sus propias hijas, por lo que quería todo perfecto.

Georg había bromeado al decirle novia-monstruo ante los repentinos desplantes de Gustav en torno a la decoración (nada que no fuera blanco y azul; ni una pizca de colores cálidos o el ambiente se iba a arruinar), la comida (un menú nuevo; ¿era educado preguntarle a los invitados si preferían pollo o pescado en lugar de sólo hacer el pedido?), la bebida (no más de dos botellas por mesa a menos que fueran conocidos de los que estuviera seguro no vomitarían en las flores; Gustav adoraba la jardinería y nadie iba a tocar sus rosas), los invitados (nada de parientes raros, tampoco prensa y ni hablar de traer a la tía Evchen que esa mujer era capaz de proseguir con su discurso en contra de los matrimonios gay sin importarle que era su sobrino el que se casaba) y la vestimenta (todos de traje formal; las gemelas impecables so pena de hacer rodar cabezas, bajo el riesgo de todos que debían velar por ellas), pero se había abstenido de ello al recordar que Gustav estaba embarazado y que entrando a los ocho meses de embarazo, podía ponerse frenético sin motivo. Lo mejor era tenerlo feliz sin alterarlo demasiado.

Sandra ya les había advertido que las emociones fuertes estaban prohibidas y que en la Luna de Miel mejor no se excedieran a menos que quisieran regresar al hospital en lugar de la casa.

Difícil petición si se tomaba en cuenta que Gustav se encargaba de todo con su acostumbrada precisión, al mismo tiempo que soltaba palabrotas dignas de un marinero, dando órdenes a diestra y siniestra de cómo quería que quedara todo al final.

Terminando de vestir a las niñas, porque éstas sí se dejaban si era Mami la que les arreglaba, soltó un suspiro largo antes de consultar el reloj en la pared. Marcaba dos horas antes del mediodía y una tarde para que Clarissa y Melissa se presentaran, ambas asegurando que iban a llegar juntas a las nueve.

Conociéndolas, iban a aparecer en cualquier momento, sonrientes y felices con la vida, presumiendo que de camino a la casa de Gustav habían encontrado un ‘lo-que-fuera’ que tuvieron que ir a mirar sin excusa ni pretexto. Lo mismo había pasado en el bautizo de las gemelas, del cual ellas dos se habían perdido gran parte al llegar con el cabello desordenado y la ropa fuera de su lugar porque en sus palabras ‘un irresistible impulso de ir de picnic poco antes, había acabado no tan bien’. Gustav no había ni querido preguntar, a sabiendas de que dos mujeres que rondaban los cincuenta años de edad y que para nada eran blancas palomitas, podían meterse en problemas juntas más de lo que nadie podía suponer.

Así que poniéndose de pie y tras revisar que los cuatro hombres de su vida trabajaran con ahínco en la ensalada, el puré de papa, la pierna en el horno y el postre, un pastel de almendras, se dio un descanso.

—¿No llega mi madre tarde? –Preguntó Georg, con un poco de mantequilla untada bajo la barbilla—. Ya debería estar aquí. Dijo que iba a llegar a ayudar –murmuró al seguir moliendo las especies que iba a usar para sazonar la comida.

—Clarissa dijo que iban a venir juntas –respondió Bushido, al meterle un dedo al pastel y saborear el relleno. Recibió a cambio una patada en la espinilla por parte de Bill, que apenas aprovechó que el rapero se inclinaba a frotarse la zona afectada, repetía sus acciones, extasiado de lo delicioso que estaba el turrón.

Gustav los vio con una sonrisa en labios.

Sonrisa que se le borró al recordar la infinidad de tareas que tenía por delante. Ir por la ropa a la tintorería, confirmar con la florería su pedido, recibir al servicio de renta de muebles y asegurarse de que acomodaran todo tal como quería… La lista continuaba por el estilo a modo de broma, como un largo pergamino desenrollándose hasta el suelo.

Por fortuna Clarissa le había prometido ayuda y Melissa la había secundado, las dos asegurándole que nada iba a salir mal mientras él las dejara encargarse de todo. El arribo de ambas se esperaba antes que la del resto de la familia por lo mismo, incluso antes que el de la madre y el padre de Gustav, que por motivos de salud, ahora vivían al otro lado de Alemania e iban a hacer acto de presencia el viernes en la mañana luego de un viaje de dos horas en avión.

El resto de los invitados iba a llegar pocas horas antes de la boda, que a insistencia de Gustav, iba a ser al anochecer dado que quería privacidad y en palabras suyas, firmar un papel no requería de más de cinco minutos en total, sólo para darle tiempo a los testigos de leer la letra pequeña en el contrato.

Sorprendiéndose de su propia rapidez, Gustav recordó que la boda se había adelantado por terquedad suya. Asustado de su segundo embarazo, prefería estar casado para la llegada de su tercer hijo y Georg había aceptado de buena gana.

Claro que en tiempo presente, sintiendo como el mundo se le venía encima con los quehaceres pendientes, el rubio apenas si podía recordar la razón de porqué quería casarse en primer lugar.

—Papi, ¿podemos comer pastel?

—No –dijo Georg, pero sus acciones eran otras—. Shhh –les susurró, a ojos ajenos de todos, menos a los de Gustav, que sonrió ante la escena del bajista pellizcando la tarta por un costado y dándole a sus hijas dos pequeños trocitos de pastel—. Ahora vayan a jugar, sin ensuciarse o mamá me hará golpear sus mal portados traseros –les recordó guiñando un ojo.

Quizá por eso… Gustav no podía estar más agradecido de haber encontrado a alguien como Georg para compartir el resto de su vida. No que en un pasado hubiera contemplado la idea del matrimonio con devoción, ni siquiera con interés, pero en tiempo presente y experimentando una sensación dolorosa cada vez que pensaba que por alguna razón él y Georg estuvieran separados, lo único que deseaba era estar junto a él con la promesa de que iba a ser hasta el final de sus días. Que quien se fuera primero le ahorrara el dolor de su ausencia al otro.

—¿No es ése el auto de Clarissa? –Dijo Bill a nadie en particular, pasando desapercibido para los demás, cada uno concentrado en su tarea como si su vida dependiera de ello. En cierto modo sí, porque a la menor falla, Gustav cortaría sus cabezas con un cuchillo oxidado si se atrevían a dejarle grumos a la comida o el sabor no era el adecuado.

—Pues el de la florería no tiene que estar sino hasta dentro de una hora –consultó Gustav su reloj, frunciendo un poco el ceño. Sin error de ningún tipo, tenía que ser Clarissa, obviamente acompañada de Melissa ya que venían juntas.

Decidiendo adelantarse a su llegada abriendo la puerta antes de que sonara el timbre, regla de cortesía que Gustav seguía con reverencial fervor, el rubio casi se fue de frente contra el suelo al tratar de evitar a Frambuesa, que en su loca carrera, salía por la puerta para perros aullando de dolor.

Girándose en sus pies, Gustav abrió grande la boca de sorpresa al encontrar a sus hijas, idéntico gesto culpable en el rostro que ambas llevaban puesto, y que las delataba como las culpables de la huida intempestuosa de su mascota.

—¿Qué hicieron? –Preguntó con su voz de padre enojado. Ambas niñas ya sabían por experiencias pasadas al pintar la pared del pasillo con crayolas, que si Gustav les hablaba así, mejor se esperaran una semana sin televisión y sin postres.

—Frambuesa…

—Jalamos…

—… la cola –corearon antes de soltarse llorando en pequeños gimoteos y correr a la cocina. Gustav alcanzó ver como Ginny se pegaba a Georg y Gweny a Bushido.

—Pequeñas tramposas –suspiró, más preocupado de que la perra se hubiera ido a refugiar en las flores. Temía por sus gardenias que con tanto amor regaba a diario.

Abriendo la puerta, no fue precisamente lo que encontró. Ni remotamente.

Abrazadas casi con desesperación y unidas por los labios, Clarissa y Melissa se besaban con pasión.

En shock por la impresión, Gustav sólo atinó a desmayarse.

 

/*/*/*/*


	2. Las amantes

**Las amantes**

—… Respiración de boca a boca –escuchó Gustav entre las brumas de la inconsciencia.

—Fue culpa del puré de papa. Gustav tenía razón cuando dijo que predecía el futuro…

El baterista intentó hablar, venciendo la sequedad en la boca al balbucear algo. Realmente, algo. Luchando contra la pesadez en sus parpados que al parecer se negaban a abrirse, apenas si articuló un gutural sonido que para nada eran palabras.

—¿Y si lo recostamos en el sillón? –Sugirió alguien. Gustav quiso darle la razón; la espalda lo mataba, suponía él, porque estaba tirado en el frío suelo del recibidor. Esperaba no haberse golpeado mucho en la caída, más por temores del bebé que llevaba en su vientre que por sí mismo.

—Idiota, Gus ha de pesar una tonelada.

El rubio gruñó desde el fondo de su garganta y el ruido inconexo de voces que le llegaban se silenció.

—¿Acaba de hablar o fue un gas? –Preguntó una voz, que Gustav reconoció como la de Tom.

—Gus, ¿Gus? ¿Me escuchas? –Una mano fría le tocó en la frente y por el tacto la reconoció como la de Georg—. ¿Te duele algo?

—To-Todo –balbuceó Gustav con un hilo de voz.

Abrió los ojos a la realidad, un cuadro que no era para nada halagüeño. Rodeándolo como si fuera un cadáver en el cajón de la funeraria, portando los mismos rostros tristes, todos lo contemplaban con congoja. Georg le sujetaba las manos con las suyas y temblaba como una hoja de papel al viento; Bill parecía contenerse para no llorar mientras que las facciones de Tom lucían desencajadas en el esfuerzo de no hacer lo mismo que su gemelo. A un lado de ellos, Bushido cargaba a Gweny y a Ginny, que ocultaban sus caritas en el cuello de éste, que apenas podía consolarlas.

—Tengo sed –murmuró Gustav volviendo a cerrar los ojos, mareado por la luz, el ruido y el mundo a su alrededor que no cesaba de dar vueltas.

—Yo voy –se apresuró Tom, dispuesto a alejarse de aquella situación a como diera lugar. Quería a Gustav como a pocos amigos, pero verlo pálido como un muerto y tendido en el suelo, laxo, casi sin vida, era algo que no podía soportar un segundo más.

—Gus, ¿qué fue lo que pasó? Nos diste un susto tremendo –lo abrazó Georg, logrando que se sentara con la espalda apoyada en la pared—. Si esto es por lo de la boda, aún estamos a tiempo de…

—¡No! –Replicó Gustav con atropello—. No, no fue nada. Ya me siento bien, ya…

—Creo que deberías hacerle caso, cariño –intervino Melissa.

Gustav se volteó a verla con cara de sorpresa. Al instante sus ojos se posaron en Clarissa, que parada a su lado, se tornaba de un bochornoso color bermellón.

—Ustedes dos… Trastabilló con las palabras. El último recuerdo que tenía consigo antes de haberse desmayado era el haberlas visto besándose en el pórtico de su casa. Lo demás era una negrura absoluta—. No lo puedo ni creer… —Murmuró para sí con asombro.

—¿Me perdí de algo? De qué habla Gus? –Cuestionó Georg al recibir el vaso de agua que Tom le extendía y colocarlo con cuidado en los labios de Gustav, que bebió con avidez.

—Verás cariño –se disculpó Melissa de antemano con su hijo—, es posible que hayamos sido Clarissa y yo las causantes de este, uhm, penoso accidente. Lo sentimos mucho, Gusti querido –se inclinó la mujer al tomar la mano de su yerno y darle un apretón reconfortante—. No era nuestra intención que lo descubrieras así o que pasara de este modo.

—Exacto –prosiguió Clarissa—. Lo sentimos mucho en verdad.

—Creo que hay algo que no entendemos –dijo Bill con dificultad.

—Voy a llevar a las niñas a que vean televisión, se zafó Bushido con presteza, viendo las nubes de tormenta que se avecinaban y decidiendo que ningún chisme valía tanto la pena como para enfrentar la rabia de Gustav o la de Georg.

—Alguien me explica qué demonios pasa aquí, por favor –exigió Georg con los dientes apretados, aún sosteniendo la mano de Gustav entre las suyas, haciéndolo estremecerse cuando la firmeza de su agarre fue la necesaria para lastimarlo.

—Oh, creo que oigo mi programa favorito, ven Tomi –dio un paso atrás Bill, tomando a su gemelo del brazo y arrastrándolo consigo—. Si nos disculpan.

—Bill, podrías decirle a Anis que regrese. Es un asunto familiar –lo detuvo Clarissa con una sonrisa vacilante—. Es necesario que él esté aquí para que todos podamos hablar.

El menor de los gemelos asintió con la boca entreabierta, sólo deseando huir, al mismo tiempo preocupado de cuál sería el mencionado asunto que requería a Bushido en escena. Llevando a Tom de la mano, no podía sino barajar todas las posibilidades, cada una más irrisoria que la anterior, antes de rendirse. Fuera cual fuera el asunto a tratar, no dudaba que los gritos de alguien le dirían que era.

 

—¿Y bien? –Bushido se sentó en la mesa de la cocina de brazos cruzados y con el aspecto desinteresado que lo caracterizaba. Aquel asunto, pensaba él, no le incumbía en lo mínimo. Su madre llevaba su propia vida y para bien o para mal, él respetaba cada una de sus decisiones como la mujer madura que era y que lo había sacado adelante cuando su padre los había dejado tantos años atrás. No veía motivos entonces para tener que escuchar lo que creía que no era su derecho saber.

La tensión en la cocina se podía palpar en cada rincón. Los preparativos de la comida que Gustav había planeado con tanto anhelo para sus suegras, olvidado ya. Los cinco sentados en la mesa, mirándose los unos a los otros porque el tema a tratar al parecer era tan grave como para ponerlos a callar.

—Uhm, bueno… —Carraspeó Melissa—. Antes que nada, Georg, no te alteres. Hazlo por mí.

—Mamá –frunció el ceño el bajista al tiempo que desviaba los ojos de los de su progenitora—. No me voy a volver loco si es lo que crees.

—Créeme que sí lo vas a hacer –dijo Gustav entre dientes, apartándose la bolsa de verduras congeladas que sostenía a un costado de su cabeza, justo en el punto donde un ofensivo chichón amenazaba con salir, para clavar sus ojos en los de Melissa—. Adelante.

—El que Gusti se haya desmayado es nuestra culpa, lo sentimos mucho –habló Clarissa.

—¿Acaso lo empujaron o qué? Porque si es así… –Georg bufó—. No entiendo nada de lo que está pasando.

—Oh cariño –lo tomó de la mano su madre—, sé que eres un poco homofóbico, pero quiero que entiendas la situación antes de dar una opinión.

—¡No soy homofóbico! –Estalló el bajista. Soltó una carcajada—. ¿Cómo voy a serlo si en menos de dos días me caso con un hombre? Por favor, no seas ridícula, mamá.

—La verdad es que sí –intervino Bushido—. Hey, no me mires así. Si no lo fueras, muchas cosas no habrían pasado. Y por cosas –apuntó al cuarto de la televisión, donde se escuchaban las risas de Bill y Tom en compañía de las hijas de Gustav—, me refiero a dos niñas de seis años.

—Es un caso diferentes –se ruborizó Georg—. Me tomó un poco aceptar que me sentía atraído por Gustav, pero ya es cosa del pasado. Muy diferente a ser homofóbico.

—Quizá fue una palabra un poco fuerte –se explicó Melissa—. Lo que quise decir es que te cuesta un poco aceptarlo. Los cambios –se explicó con soltura—. Nunca los has tomado muy bien. Cuando tu padre y yo nos separamos…

—Por favor, no esa vieja historia –se presionó Georg el tabique nasal—. Lo admito, lo extrañaba mucho, como cualquier niño que se pronto se siente solo, pero no digas que por eso que tengo problemas con la sexualidad de los demás, por favor.

—Lo que digo es que te cuestan los cambios…

—Mamá, al grano –enfatizó el bajista su punto—. Soy un hombre adulto que tiene su propia familia. Escúpelo, puedo soportarlo.

—Ok –se adelantó Clarissa. Poniendo su mano encima de la de Melissa, que estaba en el centro de la mesa, lo dijo—. Estamos juntas. Las dos.

—Eso veo –dijo Georg sin entender.

—No, juntas como ‘juntas’ –le aclaró Gustav remarcando la palabra con un tono especial. Al ver que Georg no captaba, suspiró—. Como pareja. Cuando abrí la puerta las encontré, pues, besándose.

—No en la mejilla, precisamente –explicó Melissa con una sonrisa tímida, antes de voltear el rostro y darle un beso casto en los labios a su amante—. Estamos enamoradas. Tenemos una relación seria desde hace años y queríamos que ustedes lo supieran primero.

—Vaya bomba –cortó la tensión Bushido al descruzarse de brazos y dedicarle gesto comprensivo su madre—. No voy a mentir diciendo que lo esperaba, pero bueno, ¿felicitaciones? ¿Qué se dice en estos casos? –Bromeó con ligereza—. ¿Y cómo fue? ¿Una mañana te levantaste pensando que ibas a ser lesbiana y ¡boom! lo eras o qué? –Se rió de su propia broma.

A Georg la boca se le abrió hasta lo que su quijada soportaba. ¿Acababa de oír bien? ¿Su madre estaba en una relación de años con Clarissa? ¿Qué mundo bizarro era ése o en que dimensión alterna vivía que no recordaba algo como eso jamás? Más importante que nada, ¡¿años?! ¿Cuánto tiempo tenía todo sucediendo en sus narices y él sin darse cuenta? Le parecían una broma muy cruel.

—Georg –le sacudió Gustav por el hombro, alarmado de su repentina palidez—, ¿estás bien?

El bajista se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos, no sabiendo si era por una repentina humillación que el ser hijo de una lesbiana ya no tan de clóset le daba, la vergüenza de no poder tomarlo como el hijo maduro y no homofóbico que estaba en una relación homosexual por su cuenta o la confusión que todo dando vueltas en su cabeza le producía. —¿Q-Qué? –Atinó a preguntar al comenzar a llorar.

“Genial, mierda”, pensó con miseria al inclinarse sobre el hombro de Gustav y romper a llorar como un niño.

—Fuera… Musitó con la voz temblorosa.

A sabiendas de que Georg no era el que mejor tomaba las noticias, fueran buenas o malas, Bushido, Melissa y Clarissa, salieron de la cocina en silencio.

 

—Sigo sin poderlo creer, ¿sabes? Porque todo fue tan, no sé… ¿Repentino? Nunca lo hubiera sospechado –admitió Georg aquella noche, de frente a Gustav, lo más cerca posible, considerando que entre él y su futuro esposo en menos de cuarenta y ocho horas, descansaba el enorme vientre de éste.

—Lo sé –lo intentó reconfortar Gustav, pero lo cierto era que sus palabras estaban vacías.

No podía dejar de ser honesto consigo mismo y admitir que en el pasado había visto pequeñas pistas, indicios de lo que podía ser la verdad. Como aquella vez en el segundo cumpleaños de las gemelas, cuando las dos mujeres llegaron tarde con aspecto de haber corrido un maratón. Su pretexto había sido un neumático desinflado que ellas mismas habían cambiado.

Bajo la nueva luz de la verdad, aquello no era sino una excusa muy burda que asemejaba a una carcajada en sus rostros por no ver la imagen que en verdad se escondía detrás.

—Es que es tan… raro. Ellas dos juntas hacen que Bushido y yo seamos hermanastros. Oh Diosss –siseó hundiendo el rostro en la almohada—. Ahora las niñas son mis sobrinas.

—Son tus hijas, Georg –le besó Gustav la frente al bajista—. Lo son tanto como lo eran ayer, hoy y seguirán siendo mañana. No exageres.

—Pero…

—No hay peros –se mostró recio el baterista a seguir—. Si ellas dos están juntas, es su decisión. Son mujeres adultas que respetaron nuestra decisión de estar juntos y nosotros haremos lo mismo por ellas. Es lo justo, ¿no? –Extendió una mano para acariciar la mejilla de Georg, que en la semi penumbra de su habitación, resplandecía con más lágrimas—. No llores…

—No lo puedo evitar –dijo Georg con la voz de un niño perdido—. Mi mamá es lesbiana y yo… —Tragó saliva con ahogo—. No veo nada de malo en eso, es sólo que… me cuesta mucho… No lo puedo creer. Ella estuvo todo este tiempo… mintiéndome y… Y… —Gustav se dejó abrazar por el bajista, que rompió a llorar en su cuello desconsolado.

—¿Recuerdas cuando decidimos estar juntos, que me dijiste que no podías prometerme que todo estaría bien, pero que intentarías que lo estuviera mientras permaneciéramos juntos? –Georg asintió—. Te digo lo mismo ahora. Esto no es nada por lo que debas llorar. Tu mamá es feliz.

—Lo sé, lo sé… —Las manos de Georg rodearon a Gustav por la espalda—. No quiero que mi madre esté sola el resto de su vida. Quiero que sea feliz con Clarissa como yo lo soy contigo.

—Ella lo es –afirmó el baterista—. ¿Viste como se miraban? Si eso no es amor, pfff, no sé qué lo será. Además –le recordó—, ellas vinieron a decírtelo. Quieren que seas parte de la vida que comparten juntos. Dales la oportunidad, ¿ok?

Georg soltó un quejido. Cuando Gustav lo decía así, sonaba tan idílico, tan romántico… Demasiado perfecto para encajar en la realidad que él veía.

Aunque lo cierto era que su madre era feliz. El divorcio entre sus padres no había sido uno sencillo y pese a que en tiempo presente Robert les daba ocasionales visitas, no era precisamente la relación más dulce del mundo. No aceptar la decisión de su madre en torno a mantener una relación con Clarissa era egoísta de su parte. Muy, muy egoísta.

—Ok –cedió al fin—. Voy a hacerte caso y dejar que esto no me moleste.

—Ése es el hombre que amo –manifestó Gustav, sintiendo como los dedos de los pies se le estremecían de placer al rodar sobre su espalda y permitir que Georg lo besara con pasión.

 

Tarde aquella noche, con Gustav dormido a un lado suyo llevando en su rostro una mueca de dolor a causa del dolor de espalda que el bebé le producía, Georg yacía con ambas manos entrelazadas sobre el estómago pensando. ¿En qué? En todo y nada. Ni él mismo lo sabía.

Contar ovejas le producía dolor de cabeza, así que en lugar de eso había optado por recrear el día en su cabeza. No muy buena idea de su parte, lo admitía, para conciliar el sueño. Se sentía sumamente incómodo con la perspectiva de que su madre, la mujer que cuando se caía desinfectaba sus heridas y le besaba la zona dañada, la misma que le horneaba cada año un pastel por su cumpleaños, era también una mujer que llevaba al parecer, una activa vida sexual.

Agregando el hecho de que era lésbica, sumando puntos con que lo hiciera nada más y nada menos con la madre de Bushido…

Repentinamente acalorado, Georg se apartó las mantas de encima junto con una pierna de Gustav lo más delicadamente posible y enfiló fuera de la habitación en búsqueda de un poco de pan y un vaso de leche tibia que lo pusiera en el país de los sueños.

Una vez en la cocina, se dio cuenta que su deseo ni iba a poder ser complacido, pues las luces encendidas y las voces susurrantes de Bushido y de Clarissa charlando animadamente como si no fuera medianoche, lo hacían correr en dirección contraria. En algún momento podría volver a verlos en el rostro sin sentir dolor de estómago, pero de momento, prefería no tener que pasar por la experiencia.

Con cuidado para no ser descubierto, volvió a subir las escaleras. A falta de leche tibia, tendría que conformarse con un poco de televisión o quizá un par de páginas de alguno de los libros de Gustav. Entre más interesante los clasificara el baterista, más rápido pondrían a Georg a dormir.

Sumido en sus pensamientos, apenas si se percató de que la luz del baño estaba encendida. Por desgracia suya, sí fue muy consciente cuando la puerta se abrió y su madre salió de ella llevando consigo su bata de dormir puesta y las manos húmedas luego de habérselas lavado.

Congelado en su sitio, carraspeó antes de hablar. –Uhm, buenas noches –dio un paso en dirección a su dormitorio sólo para encontrarse sujeto del brazo con una fuerza que no creía capaz de salir de una mujer que tenía casi cincuenta años.

—Georg… —Ella se estremeció en su lugar—. ¿Estás molesto conmigo?

El tono con el que lo dijo, uno que investía los papeles entre los dos, que borraba la diferencia de edad y el lazo sanguíneo que los unía, le rompió el corazón al bajista.

Asqueado de sí mismo por ser tan ciego a los sentimientos de los demás, tiró de Melissa hasta tenerla rodeada con ambos brazos, preguntándose a dónde había ido el tiempo en el que ella aún era más alta que él. En tiempo presente, la sobrepasaba por una cabeza y su cuerpo otrora imponente, ahora sólo parecía tan pequeño y frágil. Georg no dudaba que si quería, podía alzarla sin ningún esfuerzo.

—Sé que puede costarte aceptarlo, así que-

—Un poco, sí –se ahogó Georg con las lágrimas, maldiciendo ser tan sensible; desventajas de haber sido criado por su madre y las tres hermanas solteronas de ésta—, pero está bien. Si es lo que te hace feliz, si realmente lo deseas, yo te voy a apoyar.

—¿Y si ella me lastima patearás su trasero, uh? –Melissa rodeó la cintura de su hijo—. Siento hacerlo tan difícil para ti, pero fueron tantos años sola y ahora que tengo a alguien, quiero compartirlo contigo. Tú sabes que siempre pensé en ti primero, pero ahora es mi turno de ser feliz.

—Oh, mamá –Georg enrojeció hasta la raíz del cabello—. ¿Entonces estamos bien tú y yo?

—Digamos que sí –afirmó la mujer al separarse de Georg y pellizcarle las mejillas—. Mañana –agregó al ver el rostro de desconcierto de su hijo— hay mucho por hacer.

—Ajá, dile eso a Gus –se dejó inclinar el bajista y besar en la frente—. No deja de hablar dormido y dar órdenes a los meseros.

—Pobres. De antemano –rió Melissa—. Mi pequeño bebé es todo un hombre.

—Mmmammmaaa –gruñó Georg—. Espera a que me case. Entonces ya no seré tu bebito.

—No, serás mi hombrecito –lo besó por última vez Clarissa, esta vez en la nariz—. Trata de dormir. Mañana hay mucho por hacer antes del gran día.

Georg rodó los ojos. ‘El gran día’ sonaba a título de película de terror. Luego de lo vivido en las últimas doce horas apenas si creía posible que más problemas se pudieran avecinar, pero consciente de que era su familia de la que hablaba, se tragó sus palabras.

De vuelta en su cama, se abrazó a Gustav antes de caer dormido.

Confiaba en cielos azules para el día siguiente.

 

/*/*/*/*


	3. Los recién casados

**Los recién casados**

—Mgggh –gimió con dolor Gustav por milésima vez en lo que iba de la noche. Formando un puchero con los labios, se giró en la cama contemplando la egoísta posibilidad de decirle a Georg que deseaba, ¡exigía!, un masaje en el estómago. El bebé le pateaba con tanta fuerza entre las costillas, que ya no soportaba más. Por desgracia para él, en el lugar donde el bajista solía dormir con la boca abierta y algún ocasional ronquido, estaba libre—. ¿G-Georg? –Adormilado, al mismo tiempo que acosado por las punzadas de dolor que sólo parecía aumentar conforme los minutos pasaban y Georg seguía sin aparecer, Gustav encendió la lamparita de noche esperando encontrar respuestas.

Sólo entonces fue que se dio cuenta de la lucecita que se proyectaba por debajo de la puerta del baño. Con toda seguridad, el bajista se encontraba en el sanitario haciendo uso de las instalaciones para uno de sus acostumbrados viajes de madrugada.

Con paciencia, más que nada porque sabía que no iba a poderse dormir sin que el bajista le pasara las manos por el vientre hasta aplacar su dolor, Gustav esperó por cinco minutos. Luego diez. Al final treinta, cada vez más impaciente y rechinando los dientes. ¿Tan difícil era echar una meada nocturna? Cuando Georg volviera, le iba a decir lo que pensaba al respecto.

Refunfuñando, tanto por tener que ponerse en pie con el dolor y además porque iba a sacar a Georg del baño a base de patadas en caso de ser necesario, Gustav abrió la puerta del sanitario para encontrar un cuadro para nada agradable. Abrazando la taza como si la vida se le fuera en ello, pálido, sudoroso y con el cabello salpicado en vomito, Georg devolvía las tripas por lo menos una quinta vez en lo que iba de la noche.

—No me veas, Gus –balbuceó el bajista apenas divisó a Gustav. Tirando de la cadena, se dejó caer en el frío azulejo con un largo gemido—. Creo que mi intoxiqué con algo –escupió en papel higiénico que sostenía con manos trémulas.

—¿Qué comiste? –Gustav rezaba porque nadie más en la casa estuviera en la misma posición que Georg. De ser así… El ruido del drenaje funcionando en algún otro lugar del segundo piso le dio la respuesta que necesitaba. Y luego otro…

—¿T-tú tam-mbien te si-sientes mal-l? –Georg se pasó la mano por el rostro en un gesto doloroso. Segundos después, estaba inclinado de vuelta en la taza.

Gustav no podía estar más asqueado. El estómago se le revolvía oyendo a Georg devolver los contenidos de su estómago hasta la primera papilla digerida, su propio malestar olvidado. Al fin y al cabo, ¿cómo comparaba que el bebé le diera pataditas en las costillas cuando al bajista se le volteaban las tripas? Deseaba con todo su ser dar media vuelta y regresar a la cama todavía tibia, pero sabía que eso no era posible.

Soltando un suspiro, se arrodilló junto a Georg. Sosteniéndole el cabello porque eso era lo que los esposos hacían, tanto en la salud como en la enfermedad, se encargó de tener listo para él una toalla con la qué limpiarse la boca y un vaso con agua.

 

—Diosss… —Se quejó Bill una vez más aquella mañana al yacer acostado en el sillón de la sala, mano sobre el vientre inflamado—. Gustav tenía razón: Ese puré de papa era un presagio satánico.

—Secundo –le dio la razón Tom, tendido a su lado y temblando con fiebre—. Yo comí dos raciones. Dímelo a mí. Mierda.

—Princesitas lloronas –se burló Bushido, pero abrazando una cubeta para el vómito y con la cabeza en el hombro de Clarissa, no era mucha la dignidad que le quedaba.

Saldo final luego de haber consumido puré de papa en mal estado: Cuatro enfermos en cuarentena por haber comido como cerdos (Bill, Tom, Georg y Bushido), dos en estado no tan crítico por haber estado a dieta (Clarissa y Melissa) y tres con apenas gases y un dolorcillo vago por haber preferido el postre a la comida (Ginny, Gweny y Gustav).

—Creo que vamos a tener que cancelar la boda –admitió su derrota Gustav, con la cabeza de Georg en su regazo. Si las opciones eran dar marcha atrás a los planes o dejar que Georg vomitara en plena marcha nupcial, prefería lo primero sobre lo segundo sin lugar a dudas. No veía romance en dar el ‘sí’ entre arcadas y oliendo a rayos.

—No, Gus, estoy bien. Más que… —Eructó—. Bien. De maravilla –murmuró Georg con los ojos en blanco, apenas consciente del mundo en el que se encontraba. Con la piel manchada en tonos verdes a causa del mareo, parecía salido de una película de zombies.

En palabras del doctor, nada que mucha agua, visitas regulares al sanitario y mucho Pepto-Bismol no solucionara. La parte mala de su diagnóstico era que no prometía que estuvieran sanos y fuertes sino hasta en veinticuatro horas. Tiempo justo para la boda, mas no para los preparativos. Ante sí, Gustav veía abrirse un abismo; no estaba seguro de poder con todo.

—Pero si no falta nada. Todo está listo –lo animó Clarissa a seguir adelante con los planes de boda—. Lo único que hace falta es asegurarte de que todo salga como lo planeaste.

—No suena tan sencillo –gruñó el rubio con disgusto, volteando el rostro al ver que Georg se disponía a vomitar un poco más en su cubo—. Tengo que ir a la tintorería, llamar a los del buffet, confirmar el envío de flores, la banda que va a tocar va a hacer una prueba de sonido para mañana y yo… —Los ojos se le humedecieron—. Yo creo que es mejor cancelar.

—No, Gusss –murmuró Georg con apenas fuerzas—. Tiene que ser mañana. ¿Recuerdas qué fecha es?

Gustav se limpió el borde de los ojos con un poco de papel higiénico. Claro que recordaba la fecha. La llevaba incrustada en la memoria a base de fuego. Era la del día en el que se habían conocido. El verdadero inicio, olvidando todas las demás fechas en su haber.

Por mucho que los años hubieran pasado sobre ellos, sin importar las dificultades, primero en Georg al no aceptar cuánto amaba a Gustav o de qué manera lo hacía, luego con la paternidad de las gemelas y al final con la dura aceptación de que habían nacido para estar juntos, era aquella fecha tan especial la que iba a conmemorar tantos años de espera.

—No puede ser otro día –suplicó Georg, apenas con fuerzas para decirlo—. Estaré bien, mañana todo estará bien, Gus. Debemos de seguir adelante.

Al baterista se le contrajo el pecho. Si tenía que ser mañana, mañana sería…

 

—Va en serio Gustav, si me dejas, sólo una llamada y… —Para no variar y perder la costumbre, David Jost trataba de conseguir que su baterista favorito diera su brazo a torcer ante la idea de invitar a un fotógrafo de celebridades a la boda. Rotundo ‘No’ de Gustav, que se contuvo de cerrarle la puerta de la casa en las narices y lo dejó pasar.

—Todos están en el jardín –le indicó vagamente. Lo que más necesitaba su atención justo en ese instante, eran los miembros de la tropa de meseros que la compañía de banquetes le había mandado. Todos, sin excepción, parecían sacados del peor de los tugurios. El que no traía arracadas en la nariz unidas por cadenas a los pezones, llevaba un tatuaje gigantesco de un dragón.

El rubio no tenía quejas en contra del arte corporal ajeno, pero si era honesto, las pintas que los meseros se cargaban, aunadas a los peinados estrafalarios y al uniforme más extraño que hubiera visto jamás (pantalón verde, chaleco rojo y camisa amarilla), le inspiraba la misma confianza que caminar a las tres de la mañana en un callejón del peor barrio en Berlín: Antes muerto.

Se presionó el tabique nasal. –Ok, chicos, estoy pagando €10 por hora y por cabeza así que… —Sus ojos se enfocaron en una chica de ojos enormes pero tan maquillada que parecía víctima de violencia intrafamiliar con la sombra púrpura negroide del párpado móvil— quiero joyería fuera del rostro, mangas largas y buen servicio. La propina, créanme que será buena.

Viéndolos en acción, se enfocó en minucias. Empezando por conseguir a alguien que le amarrara las agujetas de los zapatos, que llevaba una hora esperando a que su madre terminara de peinar a las gemelas y no veía para cuando un fin.

—Gusti, te necesito –lo sujetó Bill del brazo cuando éste se dirigía al segundo piso en búsqueda de Georg, que recuperado milagrosamente, se terminaba de anudar la corbata.

—¿No puede esperar? –Gustav se quiso abofetear a sí mismo; claro que no podía esperar. Nadie parecía saber resolver problemas si él no estaba presente—. ¿Qué pasa?

—¿Pediste una escultura de hielo? –El rubio asintió—. Bueno, creo que no trajeron la que viste en el catálogo.

Gustav se asomó al pasillo, donde un enorme tipo con cara de pocos amigos y aspecto de haber dormido sólo dos horas en una semana, se paraba con expresión adusta, enseguida de una enorme escultura de hielo que representaba a un hombre desnudo y con una enorme y orgullosa erección de al menos veinticinco centímetros, sin exagerar.

—¡¿Qué diablos es eso?! –El rubio se ahogó con su propia saliva.

—¿Usted es Gustav Schäfer? –Preguntó el empleado—. Firme aquí por favor.

—Yo no pedí eso. Mi estatua era de un par de cupidos, no… ¡Esto! –Apunto con un dedo el baterista, horrorizado una vez que veía de cerca la prominente erección, que hecha de hielo, estaba tan detallada que podía decir que no tenía la circuncisión y además resaltaba las venas—. Quiero una explicación.

—Lo siento, mis instrucciones fueron claras. ‘Un adonis modelo trece en la residencia Schäfer’, ahora firme, por favor. –Anonadado, también perturbado porque creía que la punta del pene de la estatua le podía sacar un ojo si no tenía cuidado, el baterista firmó el recibo—. Tenga buenas tardes –se despidió el hombre.

—¿Qué diablos se supone que voy a hacer con…?

—¿Mami? –De golpe, Gustav se giró sobre su eje para encontrarse a sus dos preciosas hijas arregladas con los vestidos blancos que les había escogido para la ocasión, además del cabello acomodado tal como recordaba que su madre hacía con su hermana cuando era pequeña—. ¿Qué es eso? –Ambas niñas señalaron la estatua.

—Uhm, ah… Nada, nada. Ahora vayan con tío Bu y… —“Díganle que me traiga una soga con la que colgarme”, pensó con desesperación. Se recompuso—. No sé, muéstrenle sus nuevos zapatos. Pídanle que las cargue a caballito, le va a encantar.

Apenas las niñas salieron al jardín, Gustav se quiso desplomar.

El evento principal empezaba en dos horas y había tanto por hacer… De pronto, la idea de la soga no sonaba tan tétrica como en un inicio.

—Gus, ¿estás bien? Te estás poniendo pálido. ¿Quieres que llame a alguien? –Dijo Bill con tono preocupado.

Gustav asintió. –Agua –musitó.

En menos de un minuto, Bill le llevaba un vaso de agua… Y la mala noticia de que el hielo aún no llegaba, lo mismo que las bebidas alcohólicos. No dispuesto a molestarse por nimiedades en vista de que ya había llegado tan lejos, Gustav le rompió uno de los testículos a su amigo de hielo y lo echó en su bebida. Aquel pequeño gesto le supo a gloria.

 

Contra todo pronóstico posible, apenas la fiesta dio inicio, la mala suerte se esfumó. Los meseros sirvieron a la perfección, las bebidas y la comida fluyeron libres, el fotógrafo contratado capturó grandes imágenes de inmortales instantes y cuando al fin llegó el momento de la boda civil, Gustav no pudo estar más feliz.

Ante la compañía de familia y amigos más cercanos, firmó su parte del contrato, vio como Georg hacía lo propio y ambos sellaban su propio pacto con un beso casto en los labios que arrancó exclamaciones de alegría entre los presentes.

Le siguió una serie de brindis donde cada discurso era mejor que el anterior y la lista de buenos deseos, la de anécdotas vergonzosas y la de bromas indecentes no dejaba de superarse hasta el punto en el que Gustav deseó no haber estado tan embarazado para poder beber alcohol y así esconder su bochorno con un poco de embriaguez.

Para el final de la noche, apenas si quedaban invitados. En un rincón del jardín, los gemelos, Bushido y Jost disfrutaban de las últimas botellas de vino jugando una infantil versión de verdad o castigo que se veía divertida pero en la que Gustav no deseaba participar.

Sentado al lado de Georg en una de las sillas reclinables, se dejaba devorar el cuello a veces, un tanto alarmado de ser tan impúdico ante los demás, pero excitado por la perspectiva que se veía venir. Las gemelas tenían horas de haberse ido a dormir y el resto de las personas que quedaban, tenían asegurada su estadía en la noche. No sería de mala educación si de pronto se le antojaba llevar a su recién estrenado marido a la habitación de arriba y hacer de las suyas.

—¿Señor Listing?

—¿Sí, señor Schäfer? –Contestó Gustav con una sonrisa taimada en labios. Al igual que con el nombre de las gemelas, cada quien iba a conservar el suyo. El haber contraído matrimonio era más una formalidad para la burocracia, pero había algo en ello que resultaba tan atrayente.

Agradeciendo los ligeros toques por encima de la camisa, Gustav gimió cuando la boca de Georg se cerró en torno al lóbulo de su oreja y los dientes lo torturaron con una caricia húmeda. –No aquí –alcanzó a musitar en un jadeo—, los demás nos pueden ver.

—Que vean –dictaminó Georg al avanzar un poco más por debajo de la ropa del rubio y llegar a la curva de su vientre, justo al borde del pantalón—. No van a ver ni oír nada nuevo. ¿Recuerdas hace años cuando viajamos juntos en autobús luego de no hacerlo por meses?

—Lo recuerdo –se burló Gustav—. Bill se había acabado la batería del otro autobús con su secadora y tuvimos que viajar los cuatro juntos como en los viejos tiempos. No recuerdo dónde fue el concierto, pero…

—Francia –lo interrumpió Georg—. Sólo que eso no es lo que más tengo en mente.

Y Gustav le daba la razón. Olvidando que los gemelos iban a viajar en el mismo autobús que ellos, habían tenido sexo sobre la mesa de la cocina. Nada nuevo, sólo que cuando descubrieron que tenían público, no les importó mucho y prosiguieron. El menor de los gemelos juraba que desde entonces se le había quitado lo voyeurista.

—Démosles otro espectáculo –alzó las cejas Georg, hundiendo más la mano en los pantalones de Gustav y recibiendo un golpe juguetón.

—Nunú –denegó el baterista—. Quiero cama. Esta barriga no me hace sentir sexy. No quiero que me vean tan gordo –admitió con un puchero.

—Oh, pero si eres tan sexy como nadie más lo será, Gus –volvió a la carga Georg, un poco achispado por los incontables brindis. Un beso detrás de la oreja y el baterista era todo suyo, sumiso como cachorro de humano.

—No lo voy a poner en duda, pero de momento, no. –Gustav se mostró serio y Georg tuvo que ceder.

Abrazados en brazos del otro, pasaron el siguiente par de horas compartiendo viejas confesiones. No fue sino hasta casi despuntar el amanecer cuando el resto de los invitados se arrastró a su respectiva cama en diversos estados de embriaguez, que ellos decidieron que era buen momento de hacer lo propio e irse a dormir.

Tendidos de lado a lado en la cama, se dieron un beso de buenas noches antes de caer dormidos, las manos entrelazadas con un flamante anillo de matrimonio en sus dedos anulares.

 

—No las dejen desvelarse. Antes de ponerlas en la cama, asegúrense de que se lavan los dientes, a veces sólo mojan el cepillo… —Recomendó Gustav, siendo empujado fuera de su casa con una pequeña maleta de mano colgando del brazo—. ¡Ah, y no olviden…!

—Gus, tranquilo –le puso Bushido las manos sobre los hombros—. Nosotros cuidaremos a las niñas. Tú diviértete sin preocupaciones.

—Exacto –secundo Bill al levantar del suelo a Ginny, que parecía al borde del llanto porque mamá y papá iban a salir de viaje y las iban a dejar—. Ya nos hemos encargado de ellos antes. Ustedes hagan cosas alocadas en su luna de miel.

—Eso pretendemos –les guiñó un ojo Georg—, pero Gustav se empeña en no ir a ningún lado.

—Perdóoon por no querer dejar a mis nenas solas –dijo Gustav con resentimiento en la voz, inclinándose sobre Gweny y dándole un beso en la frente, para luego repetir sus acciones sobre su otra hija.

A la mañana siguiente de la boda, llegaba la luna de miel.

Georg había planeado los detalles del mismo modo obseso con el que Gustav lo había hecho con la boda, así que se iban por una semana de vacaciones a alguna playa perdida cerca del Ecuador. El itinerario no incluía salidas, paseos o siquiera poner un pie por de fuera de la cama. Con advertencias de Sandra pendiendo sobre sus cabezas como una espada de filo peligroso, cualquier actividad ‘más allá de moderada’ estaba prohibida. Tomando ventaja sobre esa recomendación en particular, el bajista planeaba darle buen uso al colchón extra firme que se había asegurado que su suite de recién casados tuviera.

—¿Estás listo? –Le preguntó a Gustav apenas las maletas estuvieron en la cajuela del automóvil y todo estuviera listo para partir.

Una mirada al puchero del rubio le dijo todo: Gustav quería quedarse.

Nadie lo podía culpar. Era la primera vez en toda su vida que se iba a separar de sus hijas, y siendo la ‘madre’ abnegada que era, le dolía el alma de manera física con la simple idea de no arroparlas esa noche, ni hablar de los siete días que conformaban su luna de miel.

A cargo de Gweny y Ginny se iban a quedar Bushido a tiempo completo, los gemelos en las tardes y Clarissa y Melissa en las mañanas. De manera idílica, Gustav no tenía por qué preocuparse, sabía que sus nenas estaban en buenas manos, pero eso no le restaba lágrimas en lo que a la separación se debía.

—¿Van a extrañar a mami, verdad? –Se las acurrucó en el regazo con fuerza. Las niñas asintieron con las caritas húmedas de llanto; para ellas también era muy difícil separarse de Gustav—. Tienen que portarse bien. Comerse todos los vegetales. Hacer la tarea. Bañarse todos los días. Así cuando mami vuelva se va a sentir muy orgullosa de ustedes, ¿ok?

Aquella promesa de buen comportamiento se selló con un beso. Muy a su pesar, el tiempo de la despedida llegó y al salir de casa, Gustav no desvió la mirada ni un segundo sino hasta que perdió a toda su gran y loca familia de vista.

—Y ahora a la playa –se animó a sí mismo al limpiarse los ojos y tratar de pasar el corazón que creía se le había hecho una piedra en la garganta—. Van a estar bien, ¿no? Están en buenas manos.

—Las mejores –le aseguró Georg con la vista fija en la carretera. Iban a tiempo para alcanzar su vuelo y tener una luna de miel idílica y repleta de romance.

—Sólo espero que Bushido no las quiera llevar a algún club de strippers –murmuró de pronto Gustav—, o peor, que a los gemelos se les olvide que no deben comer cereal después de que anochezca o jamás las podrán hacer que vayan a la cama. ¡¿Y sí…?! –Se alteró de pronto, mano en el pecho, justo por encima del corazón acelerado—. Oh Dios, ¡cualquier cosa puede sucederles!

—Gus, Gus tranquilo –lo reconfortó Georg al ponerle la mano en la pierna—. No va a pasar nada. Cuando estemos de vuelta, no vas a creer ni que pasaron dos horas sin verlos. Y si les dan azúcar después de que caiga el sol –compartió una sonrisa maliciosa con su flamante recién esposo— ya será su problema.

—¿Nos burlaremos de ellos? –Guiñó Gustav un ojo.

—Lo haremos –consintió Georg.

 

/*/*/*/*


End file.
